Facing The Truth
by vicky30312
Summary: Harry had to face something he hadn't be expecting when he looked in the Mirror of Erised. After five years he finally accepts himself. Draco not only has to face the dark lord and his family, but is very own sexuality crisis. What happens when Harry and Draco collide during their sixth year?
1. Trainwreck

WARNING CONTAINS: BoyXBoy, Slight Homophobic Remarks, Mature Language and content.

**So basically, Maddi and I started Rp-ing and really liked where this was going so we copied it all, edited it a bit and made it a story! There may be a few inconsistencies with the books/movies but everything was added (or ignored XD) for the sake of the plot. So.. kinda also AU but like not? Either way, I hope you all enjoy!**

It was finally the beginning of the sixth year, and Harry had to admit that he was a cross between excited and nervous. He was thankful to get away from his Aunt and Uncle, if he could even call them that, but his crush on Draco had grown bigger over the past five years. And now, at the age of sixteen, he was nearly head over heels for the young Malfoy boy. He hated it, and he hated himself for it. He had yet to tell anyone but he was sure that Hermione and Ron were catching on. Hermione was way too observant to not notice. He and Ron, as well as the rest of the Weasley family, were stood beside the Hogwarts Express as the small goodbyes were said between them all. Once he had given a small hug to Arthur, he turned to take in the train, as well as a few of the other people around them. And that's when he noticed Draco Malfoy with Lucius. He clenched his jaw, turning his attention back to Ron and his family.

Draco sighed and turned to his mother and lightly pushed her hand off him. "Mom. I look fine. Stop messing with my hair. I need to go." That's when he noticed Potter walking by with the Weasley's. Scoffing to himself he glared in his direction then nodded at his parents before speeding his way past Potter and onto the train.

Harry was trying to focus on whatever it was Molly was trying to remind him of. His mind was elsewhere though, as he thought about his crush. He felt a slight breeze, and he turned his gaze again to see Draco making his way on the train. He glanced at the other Malfoys, which resulted in more glares, before he gave Ron's sleeve a gentle tug. "We should probably get going. I'm sure Hermione's already on the train." He commented.

After getting settled on the train, Draco decided he really needed some chocolate frogs and went in search of the sweets trolley. That's when he ran into Him. Mister "Chosen One" aka the person who Draco couldn't figure out why every time he saw him he felt the need to tease and annoy him. Which just made him even more irritated. The stupid git.

It was just Harry's luck that as soon as he stepped onto the train, he would nearly run right into the one person he was trying to avoid. His breath hitched in his throat, hesitating slightly. "Malfoy." He mumbled as a small greeting. He really didn't want to deal with the teasing already. He was hoping to have a peaceful ride to Hogwarts.

"Potter. Late as always, I see. Mind getting out of my way or do we all need to clear a path for the all mighty one?" Draco hissed as he crossed his arms.

"Like you're one to talk, you bloody prat." Harry spat back at him. There was no real rage behind his words though. He tried to move past the other boy, avoiding eye contact as best as he could in the small space.

"Oooh great come back" Draco smirked. "Real creative. Bet you spent _all_ summer thinking about that one."

Harry clenched his jaw yet again, his eyes meeting Draco's as he reached out to grab a fist full of the other's shirt. He wasn't usually violent, but after the summer he had had, he really wasn't in the mood. "I really don't need your shit right now Malfoy. So I suggest you keep your mouth shut. You know _nothing_ about me." He nearly growled out. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and knew it was Ron's, but he kept his eyes on Draco still.

Draco just rolled his eyes and grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled it off. "Your caretaker is here. Better move along." Draco then pushed past the two, shouldering Harry as he passed.

Harry blushed a bit at the comment, watching the blond walk away. He shook his head as he headed towards the room the three of them usually stayed in. At this point, he was annoyed. Both at Draco and himself. How could he have fallen for such a jerk like that?

**Hello all! So If you would like to continue reading on please go to: s/12569017/1/Facing-The-Truth-Drarry

We co-wrote this story so it is posted on her fanfiction and my Wattpad account so we can keep all the views and stuff together. So yeah.

Find Me:

Wattpad: Vicky30312

Find Maddi:

Wattpad: LittleMarkimoo

Fanfiction: LittleMarkimoo


	2. Carriage Ride Chaos

Chapter 2 has been posted! Please go to LitteMarkimoo's Page on or my wattpad to Continue the story.

Find Me:

Wattpad: Vicky30312

Find Maddi:

Wattpad: LittleMarkimoo

: Little Markimoo


	3. Painful Realizations

Chapter 3 has been released! Please go to LittleMarkimoo's Page on or My page on wattpad.

Find Me:

Wattpad: Vicky30312

Find Maddi:

Wattpad: LittleMarkimoo

: LittleMarkimoo


	4. Abstract Adventure

Helllloooo!

Chapter 4 has been posted! Please go to /LittleMarkimoo or find it on Wattpad Vicky30312.

Find Me:

Wattpad: Vicky30312

Find Maddi:

: LittleMarkimoo

Wattpad: LittleMarkimoo


	5. Bars & Baggae

Chapter 5 has been posted! Please check it out on LittleMarkimoo's page on or Vicky30312 on Wattpad.

Find Me:

Wattpad: Vicky30312

Find Maddi:

Wattpad and Fanfiction: LittleMarkimoo


	6. Yes

Chapter 6 is up! Go to LittleMarkimoo to read on fanfction or Vicky 30312 on wattpad


	7. Misunderstood Mistakes

Chapter 7 is up! Please go to LittleMarkimoo on fanfiction to read or vicky30312 on Wattpad.


End file.
